disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beagle Boys/Gallery
Images of the Beagle Boys. Print media BeagleBoys3.jpg|Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, and Baggy as seen in the 1990 DuckTales comic book Darkwing Duck BoomStudios 17A textless.jpg|The Beagle family from DuckTales surrounds Darkwing Duck (despite not appearing in the actual story arc). 1318264-wizards of mickey 7 cvr b.jpg Pete, Clarabelle and Beagle Boys in The Three Musketeers comic.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg|Three Beagle Boys with Madam Mim, The Witch, Captain Hook, Pete and Big Bad Wolf Zio Paperone e la convivenza con Ottoperotto.jpg Beagle_boys.png Grandpa_Beagle_holding_Scrooge.JPG|Grandpa Beagle as depicted by Carl Barks. darkwing-duck-7-villains.jpg Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Villains unite.png 0382637.jpg 575px-Magica_superb.png 639px-The legue of eve-il 2.png Superblegle_boy.png Disney Adventure beagal boys.jpg|Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, and Baggy get nabbed by Superman (Dean Cain) on the cover of Disney Adventures (March 1994). Darkwing-duck-18-battle.jpg Madam Mim and Beagles.jpg|Madam Mim and Beagle Boys Witch Hazel in Beagle Boys comic book.jpg|Beagle Boys and Witch Hazel Disney'sHeroSquaduUltraheroes#7.jpg 731163973 o.jpg BeagleboyswithPete.jpg|Beagle Boys and Pete Il fullxfull.701568722 q3co.jpg Il fullxfull.701568396 70az.jpg DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_1C.jpg BBCov1.jpg|First issue of The Beagle Boys comic. BBCov3.jpg|Third issue of The Beagle Boys comic. BBCov7.jpg|Issue 7. BBCov13.jpg|Issue 13. BBCov22.jpg|Issue 22. BBCov25.jpg|Issue 25. BBCov29.jpg|Issue 29. BBCov31.jpg|Issue 31. BBCov33.jpg|Issue 33. BBCov34.jpg|Issue 34. BBCov45.jpg|Issue 45. DonaldDuckCo_ScroogeBBCoverDR.jpg|Beagle Boys festivley disguised in Donald Duck & Co.. ScroogeBB_DonRosa3.jpg|The Beagle Boys after Scrooge, by Don Rosa. TheBeagleBoyVSTheMoneyBin_DR.png|''The Beagle Boys vs. the Money Bin'', by Don Rosa. BeagleBoysVSMoneyBin2.jpg|''The Beagle Boys Vs. The Money Bin''. BeagleBoysPrunes.jpg|Comic by Carl Barks. BBPrunes2.jpg|By Carl Barks. BBCom15.jpg BBHookComicExc.jpg|Comic featuring Captain Hook by Pete Alvarado. ScroogeBBDR.jpg|Scrooge McDuck and the Beagle Boys by Don Rosa. BeagleBoysTopoliniClip.png|The Beagle Boys as they appear in the Italian Topolino comic. BeagleBoysTopolino.jpg|The Beagle Boys in Topolino. BeaglesTopolino2.jpg|The Beagle Boys in Topolino. ScroogeDonaldBBCov5.jpg ScroogeBBCavazzano.jpg ScroogeBBCom52.jpg ScroogeMagicaBB3.jpg|Beagle Boys with Magica and Poe de Spell and Scrooge. DucktalesVintageStickers.jpg|Vintage stickers of the Ducktales characters. BBEasterCut.jpg|The Beagle Boys stealing Easter. ScroogeBB10.jpg|"Beware the Beagle!" BBScroogeComic42.jpg|Comic featuring Scrooge and the Beagle Boys. ScroogeBeaglesPetrossi.jpg|The Beagle family and Scrooge McDuck from Ducktales comics by Fabrizio Petrossi. DucktalesPoster.jpg|A poster featuring The Beagle Boys and others from DuckTales. TerrorOfTheBeagleBoysDebut.jpg|The Beagle Boy's comic debut. BeagleBoys_LifeAndTimes.jpg|The original Beagle Boys don their masks in The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. ThatMissingCandelabra_7.jpg|The Beagle Boys in That Missing Candelabra, based off Les Miserables. Gigabeagle_0.jpg|The Beagle Boys with their Gigabeagle. BeagleBoys.png|A trio of standard Beagle Boys. BeagleDrinks.jpg|The Beagle Boys have a toast. BeaglesAnniversary.png|The Beagle Boys celebrated their 60th anniversary in 2011. Beagles10.jpg Beagles3.jpg Beagles11.jpg Beagles9.jpg Beagles8.jpg Beagles6.jpg Beagles5.jpg Beagles4.jpg Beagles2.jpg BeagleBoys_WOM.jpg|The Beagle Boys in Wizards of Mickey. BeagleBoys_postcard2.jpg|A postcard. BeagleBoys_Xmas.jpg|Celebrating the holidays in the lockup. Animation Beagle Boys soccermania 1.JPG Beagle Boys soccermania 2.JPG Beaglesjail.jpg BeaglesEscape.jpg MasBeaglesBoys.jpg MagicaBeagleBoys.JPG Magica02.jpg TheBeagleBoys.jpg TheBeagleBoys2.jpg 640px-Alliance.png Dijon&Beagle Boys.jpg Ma Beagle07.jpg Ma Beagle06.jpg Ma Beagle04.jpg Ma Beagle01.jpg Beagle Boys01.jpg Beagle Boys02.jpg Beagle Boys03.jpg Beagle Boys04.jpg Beagles_FMD1.png|The main Beagle Boys all together. Beagle Boys05.jpg TimeTeasers.jpg Darkwing Duck - 50 - In Like Blunt - YouTube2.jpg|A Beagle Boy in Darkwing Duck Beagleboysgooftroop.jpg Beagle Boy cameo in Bonkers.png|A Beagle Boy makes a cameo in the Bonkers episode "The 29th Page" zLfXgy_h9FYZW.jpg|A Beagle's cameo as Donald's attack dummy in Quack Pack Beagle Boys arrested.jpg|The Beage Boys' defeat in Sport Goofy in Soccermania Moneyvanishes.jpg Bebsg.jpg 1987-foot-4.jpg MaBeagleBabies_FA.png|A photo of Ma Beagle and her boys when they were babies. DT GoldieAndOthersSk.png|Sketch and color of Backwoods Beagle, Bacon Beagle, and Glitering Goldie. DT MagicaBigtime.png|Production cel of Magica de Spell and Bigtime. DT BeaglesCel2.png|Production cel of Ma Beagle with Bankjob. 3Musketeers_BB3.jpg|The Beagle Boys' first appearance in The Three Musketeers. three-musketeers (27).jpg|Plotting to kill the Princess. 3Musketeers_BB7.jpg|"Shorty, you tell 'im." 3Musketeers_BB8.jpg|"I said KEEP her safe!" 3Musketeers_BB9.jpg|"Huh?" 3Musketeers_BB13.jpg|The Beagle Boys entertaining themselves in the pit. Three-musketeers (33).jpg|Pete yelling at the Beagle Boys. 3Musketeers_BB14.jpg|The smallest Beagle checks his watch. 3Musketeers_BB16.jpg|The Beagle Boys ambush the musketeers. 3Musketeers_BB18.jpg|A Beagle Boy tricking Goofy. 3Musketeers_BB20.jpg|The Beagle Boys corner the musketeers. 3Musketeers_BB22.jpg|The trio with an arsenal of weapons. 3Musketeers_BB24.jpg|Disguised at the opera. three-musketeers (8).jpg|"Does this crown make my ears look big?" three-musketeers (11).jpg|"Righty-o, boss!" Three-musketeers (13).jpg Three-musketeers (12).jpg Beagle Boys death.jpg|The Beagle Boys' defeat in The Three Musketeers. ScroogeBeagles_Ref.jpg|Animation modelsheet of Scrooge and Beagle Boys. BeaglesSizeRef.jpg|Model sheet of the Beagle Boy family. Other media BeaglesTugOfWar.jpg|The Beagles have a tug-of-war with Scrooge and Launchpad at Disneyland Country of the Musketeers 08.jpg|The Beagle Boys in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance DuckTales Remastered -Beagle Boys.jpg|Beagle Boy sprites in DuckTales Remastered. BBhat.jpg|Mugshot hat. BBModelBurago.jpg|Model racecar featuring Baggy by Bburago. 0947464.jpeg BBFlashDrive.jpg|Bigtime Beagle Flashdrive. BbSlippers.jpg|Beagle Boy slippers. BBVinylmation.jpg|Beagle Boy Vinylmation figure from the 13 Reflections of Evil set. BB_Figures.jpg|Beagle Boys and Grandpa Beagle figures from the Topolino sticker album. DarkHorseUSBB.jpg|Dark Horse Beagle Boy Figure. BBpins.jpg|Beagle Boy pins. BBDuckWorldAdventures.png|Beagle Boys as they appear in Duckworld Adventures. Beagles_KH3D1.png|The Beagle Boys ambush Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Beagles_KH3D2.png|The Beagle Boys as they appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D. Beagles_KH3D3.png|Using wooden dummies of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to test Pete's trap. Beagles_KH3D4.png|Shorty with the gadget. Beagles_KH3D5.png|The Beagles with Princess Minnie. Beagles_KH3D6.png|The trio assures Pete the trap is foolproof. Beagles_KH3D7.png|The Beagle Boys and Captain Pete prepare to battle Sora. Category:Character galleries Category:DuckTales galleries